1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to laminated multi-ply thermoplastic film. Specifically, the invention relates to multi-ply film where one film layer is substantially un-pigmented and the other film layer is substantially pigmented. In one embodiment, the invention relates to trash bags of thermoplastic films having both an outer bag and an inner bag that are laminated together to form a multi-ply trash bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multitude of consumer and packaging products are made from low-cost, pliable thermoplastic films. Multi-ply films can provide improved physical properties over single ply films, however they may have higher material and processing costs that may outweigh the additional benefit in physical properties. Creating films with a metallic appearance may add additional cost because of the high cost of metallic pigments. There is a clear need to provide thermoplastic multi-ply films with an improved metallic appearance and improved performance at costs appropriate for a wide range of uses.